The Road to Completion
by animefreak103
Summary: Ryo is feeling incomplete, and doesn't know how to fill the gap. Dee may present a solution, but can Ryo overcome his past and accept his partner? WARNINGS: RAPE, YAOI!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the Journey

**A/N:** RAPE mentioned in this chapter, for those who can't handle, don't read. Also a mild bit of yaoi. I hated doing this to Ryo, because he's awesome, but you know, that's how the story goes. I'd also like to thank Phanael, author of Secrets, for the inspiration they inspired in me to write this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, but since they got together at the end of the series, Sanami Matoh is welcome to the rights.

**CHAPTER 1 – The Beginning of the Journey – The Confession**

For a while now, Ryo had felt like something was missing in his life. Something was incomplete about it. Whenever these thoughts occurred though, he pushed them away. He didn't want to think about what that missing piece could be.

Ryo walked into his bedroom, followed closely by his dark-haired partner, Dee. The click of the lock behind forced him to turn around. "Err – why are you locking the door, Dee?" he asked, his apprehension clear.

"So you can't run idiot," Dee said striding towards. He gave Ryo a light push so he landed on the bed, and quickly straddled the part-Japanese's hips. "Dee! What are you doing!" His voice trembled with a mixture of fear and anxiety.

"I want to talk, and I want straight answers!"

Ryo just looked confused.

"Ryo," he said softly, "how do you feel about me? I just can't keep chasing after you without knowing if there is a chance to be with you. I love you so much, but every time I try to get close, you push me away, and I can't take it anymore, Ryo! Please," he said brokenly, "just tell me how you feel." Dee wrapped his arms around his partner, shaking silently with the emotions running high in him.

Ryo was shocked. He hadn't known how much he meant to Dee, and how much it was hurting him to be constantly rejected. But there was something Dee didn't know about him, didn't want to tell him, because he would lose him forever – lose the one person he – loved. The word love came to him in a startling moment of clarity. He was in love with Dee, brought on by the fact that he knew he would lose him if he rejected Dee again.

"Dee…," he said softly, wrapping his arms around his still trembling partner. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much I was hurting you. The thought that you might leave me if I denied my feelings again made me realize something." Dee lifted his head at these words, shock evident in his green eyes. "Dee – I – I love you too," Ryo said quietly.

"Really?" Dee's voice equally as quiet, as though if he spoke any louder, it would make Ryo's admission untrue. Ryo gave a nod, unable to speak when he saw liquid gather in the corners of his partners beautiful eyes. "Oh Ryo," Dee whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then tightened his arms around him, burying his head in the crook of Ryo's neck.

'_Thank you God_…' Dee thought, holding his partner tightly. He lifted himself up again, looking deep in Ryo's deep black eyes. "I love you Ryo," he whispered, then kissed him. It was filled with all the love the partners had for each other, and Ryo never wanted it to end. He wrapped his arms around Dee's broad shoulders, drawing him close. Dee's hands were gently stroking his body, teasing him into arousal, before they slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt, and reaching inside for the warm flesh. "Do you know how long I've waited to here you say that, Ryo, and how long I've wanted to be with you? I want you so badly, baby," he said, rocking their bodies together.

'_I want you so much – you're even sexier without your clothes on!" The man above laughed cruelly as he tore Ryo's shirt off, bending down and biting his nipple hard. Ryo tried to scream, but the cloth shoved in his mouth prevented him from making more than a muffled whimper. His arms were aching from being bound behind his back. He tried to scream again when his pants were removed, but the guy just slapped him and flipped him over, so his face was pressed in the dirt. The sound of a zipper coming down was heard, and his legs were wrenched open. The only thing he remembered for days later was the immense pain, mingled with red blood pouring down his legs. _

Dee hit the floor when Ryo shoved him away as hard as he could, yelling, "Don't touch me!" He then collapsed, sobbing, to the bed. Shock at Ryo's behaviour propelled him to his feet. "Ryo?" he called. "Does my touch really repulse you that much? You say you love me, but you don't want to share that with me?" Dee yelled, his hurt evident, tears pouring down his face.

Ryo looked up, mind finally back in the room – no longer trapped in the forest floor.

"Dee…" he whispered. "Oh God, I'm sorry…" he was cut off when Dee grabbed his shoulders. "Don't say you're sorry Ryo! When I told you I loved you, it meant that I wanted to share everything with you – my heart, body and soul! Clearly you don't mean the same thing!" Dee let him go and turned, intending to storm out of the room and get blindingly drunk for the next month.

"Matte, Dee, please!" Ryo called. "I wasn't referring to you! I just – I – ." Ryo's sobs overwhelmed him and he couldn't go on. Finally, Dee turned around and really looked at his partner. He was curled in the fetal position, sobs wracking his body. Clearly, something had scared him, and scared him badly. He went over and sat down on the bed, lifting Ryo into his arms and cuddling him close.

"I'm sorry Ryo. Tell me what's wrong."

"You'll hate me," Ryo said, in the barest of whispers.

"Never," Dee vowed, despite the fact that he intended to leave Ryo mere minutes ago. "Tell me so I can make it better. Please, Ryo?" This plea, more than anything, made Ryo believe him when he said he wouldn't leave him.

"Okay," he said, taking a shaky breath. "When I was younger, before I became a cop, my parents were killed." Dee gave a silent nod, remembering a similar case involving his parents' murderer and how much Ryo had been hurting. "A few days after their funeral, I was walking in the woods, late at night, not really paying attention to where I was going. I guess I've always been a bit of an airhead," he said with a sad laugh. "Some guy was out there, and found me. He pinned me down, and – and raped me." Ryo flinched at these words, the painful memories resurfacing.

Above him, Dee's face mirrored his shock and hurt. To think that his Ryo had been carrying this for so long – no wonder he couldn't stand it when Dee touched him, he thought it would happen again.

"Do you hate me now Dee?" Ryo asked, fully expecting to be rejected.

"No!" Ryo looked up, tears pouring down his face, at the absolute conviction in Dee's voice. "Ryo, don't ever think that something like that would make me hate you! That fact that you survived and continued to live your life, despite the many tragedies that occurred at the same time, is a sign of your strength, and I admire you all the more for it."

"Dee…," Ryo whispered. "Thank you. I was only pushing you away because those memories would overwhelm me, and I can't see past them to see you. Well, that and I was a little nervous about the fact that I realized I could be falling for a man," he said with a little smile.

"I know. I'm sorry I was so impatient with you, love – I had no idea that anything like that had happened to you." Ryo blushed lightly at the endearment, but then his eyes widened in alarm when Dee laid him on the bed. Seeing his look, Dee gave a low chuckle. "Don't worry love, I just want to hold you tonight, if you don't mind. I need to be close to you." Ryo relaxed and settled back, tucking his body against Dee's. Exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed him, and as he fell asleep, he heard Dee whisper "I love you," and brush his lips over his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 The Completion of the Journey

**CHAPTER 2 – The Completion of the Journey – Redemption**

The next morning, when Ryo woke up, he wondered when Dee had snuck into his room and curled up beside him. Then the memories of last night hit him – Dee pleading with him, Ryo telling him that he loved him, then that he was raped, Dee assuring him that he loved him, and holding him… _'Thank you for this incredible person,'_ he thought. _'And, I think I'm ready. I want to be with him so much – I don't want to be afraid of a memory anymore.'_ With that, he leaned down and kissed his partner, while one hand gently drifted over his body.

Dee woke up to the feeling of Ryo kissing him. He responded, curving one hand around his neck to pull him a bit closer, fingers gently massaging his neck. Finally, they pulled away for air. "That's a very nice way to wake up," he said, smiling gently at the beautiful man above him.

"Dee, I need your help," Ryo's voice low.

"So early? How'd you manage to get in trouble so early in the morning?" Dee gently teased, wringing a smile out of Ryo, before he sobered. "I don't want to be afraid of being with you anymore. I want to know how it feels with someone that I love. Make me yours, Dee," Ryo said, looking deep into Dee's green eyes the whole time.

Dee propped himself up on one elbow, bringing his face level with Ryo's, his hand gently rubbing up and down his arm. "Are you sure, Ryo?"

"Yes Dee. I don't want this between us anymore." Ryo lay back on the bed, stretching out his body, humbly offering himself to the man he loved.

Dee was overwhelmed that Ryo was willing to do this. "If you get scared love, don't hesitate to say stop. I can wait for you." Dee wanted to be sure that Ryo knew they could stop at anytime.

"I know. Please Dee?" Ryo opened a few buttons on his shirt, exposing a vee of creamy skin. "Ryo…" Dee whispered, then lowered his head, brushing his lips over Ryo's, before continuing down his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, marking him as his own. His hands opened Ryo's shirt the rest of the way and pushed it open, slipping his hands inside, kneading the warm skin. "Ryo," he moaned, "you feel so good…"

"Dee…" was the only reply, as Ryo's head fell back, his back arching into Dee's touches. He moaned loudly when Dee's hands brushed his sides as his mouth brushed over a nipple. He kissed his way down his chest, slipping his tongue beneath Ryo's jeans to taste the skin there, causing Ryo's hips to buck beneath his.

Ryo's hands roamed down Dee's chest to the hem of his shirt and tugged it upwards indicating he wanted it off. Dee complied, dragging it over his head and throwing it away, into another universe beyond the bed. Ryo wrapped his arms around him, bringing him down for a passionate kiss and crushing their bare chests together. The feel of skin-to-skin contact was heavenly, and Ryo let out a groan when Dee rubbed his chest against his own.

Dee's hands moved lower, brushing over the fly of his jeans, inadvertently grazing the growing bulge beneath, and Ryo's cry grew strangled. Dee looked up at his lover, hands hovering in askance over the zipper. Ryo just barely managed to nod his acquiescence, so lost was he in the tidal wave of passion only Dee could bring out. Dee slowly unzipped them, giving Ryo time to stop it, and then pushed them down his hips, along with his boxers. He moved back as he pulled them down, until he was kneeling at the foot of the bed, and Ryo lay there naked to his gaze. His green eyes roved hungrily over his lover's body, but he reminded himself he had to go slow, and stop if necessary. He stood and removed his own pants and boxers, so that when he joined Ryo back on the bed, they were both bare to the other's gazes. He lay next to him, but did not pull him in his arms, instead reaching out one hand and stroking Ryo's side as he gazed into his black eyes.

"Ryo? Are you sure that you really want to do this? We can wait, you know. I don't mind." Dee had a soft sincere smile on his face, showing that if Ryo wanted to stop, nothing would make him happier than leaving the bed unsatisfied.

"I love you Dee," Ryo whispered back, cupping the side of his face, "and I trust you to take care of me. I want to be a part of you." Dee nearly groaned at this. "Do you have any lube?" he asked, his voice husky with his desire. "In the nightstand behind you." Dee reached around and pulled it out, a tender smile lighting his face when he saw that it was scented Vanilla, Dee's favourite. He wasn't sure if Ryo consciously bought it for that reason, but at that point, he refused to believe anything else. He turned back to face Ryo, who shifted on his back. "No Ryo, stay on your side. It might make it easier for now, so you won't feel trapped." Ryo's heart melted at his thoughtfulness, and moved back on his side. Dee used his dry hand to gently bend Ryo's top leg so that he was at least a little open and slipped his hand between his legs. "Look at me Ryo," he commanded gently. He complied, and Dee saw a little fear in his eyes.

"Will it hurt?" he asked. Dee considered lying to him, but he needed to know the truth. "Just a little, but using my fingers to stretch you a bit will take away some of the pain. Remember, I'll stop at anytime."

"No, it's okay." Ryo smiled him, and leaned forward to kiss him as one lubricated finger gently pressed against his opening, sliding in easily. Dee gently moved it inside him, and when he added the second finger, he rocked his body at the same time, so their arousals brushed together. Ryo moaned loudly against his mouth, so when he added a third and final finger to scissor and stretch him, he did it again.

Finally, he took his hand away, and Ryo groaned at the loss of contact. Dee handed him the bottle of lube, and Ryo understood why. Dee was wordlessly giving him another way out. By accepting the lube, Dee would make love to him; by not taking it, Dee would stop everything right then. Taking a deep breath, he poured some on his hands and gently smoothed it down his length. Dee jumped a little beneath his touch, and when he looked up at Dee, the pride and tenderness in his eyes went a long way towards easing his fears. Dee gently moved Ryo on his back and leaned over him. "Put your legs around my waist Ryo." He did and suddenly Dee was there, poised at the entrance, and looking at Ryo, waiting for one final sign. Reaching up, he cupped his cheek and placed a soft butterfly kiss at the side of his mouth. "I love you Dee."

"I love you too Ryo," and slowly pushed in. When Ryo winced in pain, he said, "Shh, it's alright. I'll wait until it passes."

"Just do it all at once, Dee, get the pain over with quickly," he pleaded. _'This is Dee, and I love him…'_ he reminded himself when fear made itself known. Dee saw the look. "Ryo…." "Please Dee! My first time with you will still involve a little fear. Erase it Dee. I don't want to be afraid to be with you anymore!" Ryo leaned up and kissed him hard. "Ryo," Dee managed to whisper, right before he thrust his hips forward, fully burying himself in his love's body. They both gasped at the feeling of finally being joined. "Are you okay Ryo?" Dee asked, concerned. "Ryo?!" His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Oh Ryo, I'm sorr…." He stopped when Ryo let out a joyous laugh. "I'm not afraid anymore! It didn't even hurt! Oh Dee, thank you! I love you." Ryo seized his mouth in a passionate kiss, thrusting his hips against Dee's. Unable to stand the torture of not moving, Dee retuned the thrusts and they settled into a rhythm. They moved faster towards completion together, and when the moment came, they both cried out each other's names, lifting off the bed so it seemed as they were floating, before they collapsed.

Sometime later, Dee finally managed to stir himself, lifting his upper body off Ryo's and propping himself up so the older man could breathe. "How are you feeling Ryo?" he asked with a soft smile. His answer was everything he could've hoped for.

"Complete."


End file.
